


Bark or Bite

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Harassment, M/M, Passive-aggression, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is an all-around genuine nice guy but Joel Heyman seems to change all of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark or Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm dumb and don't know how to make new stories except recycling ideas from my old ones

Quiet, patient, understanding, these were probably the first words that would come to an employee’s mind when asked about Ray. Indeed he was all of those qualities, but sometimes his harsher side got the best of him. It wasn’t terrible when he got irritable and pushy, but it was always a shock to those who didn’t really know him. Sometimes, Ray would feel bad because it was so unexpected, but such was life and Ray had already accepted both sides of himself long ago.

So, when Joel Heyman came knocking around, it was a complete turnaround for Ray when it was his mean side that came out first.

“I was just asking a question,” Joel said slowly, hands up in defense.

Ray ground his teeth and felt the keyboard crushing in his grip. “Well, that questions is one I don’t really want to answer.”

Of course, it may have had to do with the fact that Joel had asked something in bad taste at that moment, but even the man’s mere presence put Ray in a foul mood. Joel didn’t exactly seem ecstatic whenever he saw Ray either so both were tangled in an odd web of, “I don’t like you, but I have to tolerate you because we work together.” Sure it was childish, but Ray never claimed to be all that mature in the first place.

“Is that all you need?” Ray finally managed out when Joel had taken to just standing silently next to him. 

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Joel gave a curt nod and headed out of the office in a manner that made it seem like nothing had happened. Looking quickly around, Ray saw everyone staring at him in a slightly terrified manner and he returned the look.

“What? What did I do?”

Clearing his throat, Ryan piped up first. “We’ve just never seen you like that. It’s a bit of a shock.”

Immediately, Ray felt embarrassed and he shook his head as if to clear his mind. “It’s nothing.”

“I get what he said wasn’t the nicest, but seriously, Ray?” Michael jumped in with an suspicious look.

Ray grimaced, knowing Michael was subtly reprimanding him yet again for losing his cool over something so trivial, but in Ray’s defense, it had been a long day to start.

“Sorry, guys,” Ray apologized. “I’ll try to be more professional next time.”

Picking up that the previous Ray was now gone, the office went back to their activities while nodding in approval. Ray turned to his desk as well, but not before meeting Michael’s eyes, which seemed to say that a serious talk was happening later. Letting out a sigh, Ray slipped on his headphones and brought up his work, the memories of the previous event still floating in his mind.

~

“So, is it the guy’s personality or what?” Michael asked while practically waving a beer in Ray’s face. 

As soon as work was over, Michael kidnapped Ray and drove the Puerto Rican to his and Lindsay’s place to discuss the day’s argument over video games, beer, and soda.

“It’s not even that,” Ray shrugged. “He just rubs me the wrong way.”

Michael, already a few bottles in, rolled his eyes and chugged some more beer. “Don’t tell me it’s some weird psychic shit.”

“No!” Ray immediately jumped in and then backpedaled when he realized he had shouted his answer to Michael. “I…I don’t know. Maybe it’s his face or maybe it’s the way he walks around like he owns the place…” 

(“He technically does.” “Shut up.”)

Getting worked up over the thought of Joel made Ray grumble and he ruffled his hair in frustration. “He confuses me.”

Just then, Lindsay peeked into the living room with a grin on her face after hearing enough from the kitchen. “Maybe you’ve got a crush!”

Both men stared at her like she had grown horns on top of her head and she blushed slightly.

“It’s just a thought,” she trailed off, waiting for an actual reply.

“That doesn’t make sense. I would like him, not hate him then,” Ray answered.

“Opposites attract!” Lindsay beamed. “Don’t tell me you don’t find him a little handsome.”

Joel’s face flashed through Ray’s mind and he grew warm before he realized what his thoughts were doing and he rapidly shook his head. “No thanks, Lindsay. Plus, dating a coworker equals a can of worms.”

At this comment, Michael hit Ray on the back of the head and a Puerto Rican let out a yelp. “What was that f-?!” he started angrily and then saw the even, cold stares Michael and Lindsay were giving him. “W-well, not that you two were ever a can of worms or-“

“Just try talking to him,” Michael sighed. “You can’t make assumptions about someone based of off bad vibes. Lindsay might have a point too. I know you’re not as straight as you try to convince yourself you are.”

Ray was understanding where Michael was coming from at first until he heard the last comment where he then took to gawking at the Jersey man, clearly upset but unable to come up with the words to defend himself.

“Glad we had this talk, Ray,” Michael grinned and slapped his hand down on Ray’s leg.

Lindsay seemed to let out a cackle as she disappeared and Ray could only shrink into the couch, hoping what was said wasn’t true.

~

After his little chat with Michael, Ray did his best to try to act in a patient manner towards Joel and oddly enough, the older man seemed to be much nicer as well. Snide comments mumbled in passing were no longer and Ray was sure he had seen a small smile on Joel’s face during one of their accidental meetings. 

Slightly overwhelmed by this change, Ray constantly begged Michael for advice to the point where the other man became so fed up with it that his only response was, “Go back to editing, Ray.”

After hearing those words for the third time that day, Ray felt his impatient side kick in and he stared at the clock until lunchtime rolled around. As soon as he could leave, Ray raced around the building in search of Joel and finally found his target hanging around an empty podcast set. Upon seeing the other man, Ray’s worst side rolled in full force despite the patience that had prevailed nearly a week.

“Been looking for you,” Ray said in such a harsh tone that he almost didn’t believe it was his own voice.

“Yeah?” Joel replied with the same evenness. “Now why on earth would that be?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Ray knew Joel was purposefully pushing his buttons. “Look, I’m going to be blunt.” Something Ray rarely was, but he wasn’t going to back down now. “I don’t like you, but I’ve been trying to be nicer for the sake of our coworkers. Now explain to me why you’re acting the same way. I’m pretty sure it’s not for the same reason.”

Joel flashed a grin that reminded Ray of a wolf spotting its prey and he gulped, feeling his more mild side take over.

“I like this version of you Ray. Let’s me know there is indeed something behind the unusually cheerful man I see in the Achievement Hunter office every day.”

It was then Ray noticed that Joel was stepping closer to him and he backed away, though kept enough strength to keep some of his ground.

“I knew right away you didn’t like me,” Joel said with a shrug. “That’s why I keep coming around. I like seeing you irritated and pushy. You’re always so accommodating otherwise and it gets sickening. Why don’t you put yourself first once in a while?”

Ray blinked, his mind attempting to understand the words while staring at Joel’s face that seemed to be growing darker, yet more handsome by the minute. Ray’s eyes widened and he dug into himself to bring out his harsher side.

“I put myself first sometimes. I’d just rather see my friends happy and their lives going well for them. You could stand thinking the same way as well.”

Joel laughed and Ray did his best to ignore the shiver down his spine. “Oh, I like you Ray. You’ve got a fight in you that I want to take head-on.” Again, he grinned in a predatory manner.

This time, Ray didn’t fall victim to the heated stare or terrifying grin and he looked Joel right in the eye “Bring it on, old man. Then we’ll see who’s really in charge here.”

“Oh, Ray,” Joel sighed and suddenly his whole demeanor changed to one of a meeker Joel, the one Ray had only seen in panels and interviews. “You’re so cute when you’re mad, did you know that?”

Tires screeched in Ray’s mind and he felt as if he had an inkling of what Joel was after. “What. The. Fuck. Are you telling me you’ve purposely made me upset because you think it’s cute?!”

“Well, not really. Like I said, I had bad feelings about you when I first laid eyes on you, but I decided to…how do I put it…take it towards the "opposites attract" path instead of mortal enemies.”

Lindsay’s words echoed in Ray’s mind after hearing them leave Joel’s lips and Ray wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the wall. Michael had been right about the not-so-straight part (not that Ray would openly admit it) and it seemed that Lindsay’s prediction was coming true as well.

“So, what do you say? How about we try something a little more than blind hatred?” Joel purred.

“You think dating is going to solve everything?” Ray bit. “I still don’t like you, you know.”

Joel fake pouted and seemed to back off. “That’s why I’d like to try something new. We know practically nothing about each other besides that something is rubbing us the wrong way, but what if it’s not hatred and just denial of love?”

If Ray had been drinking something at that moment, he would’ve spit it out all while staring wide-eyed at Joel. He was no absolutely sure the older man had lost his mind and he wanted to get away fast.

Then, Ray’s mind started to wander and he began to question why he hadn’t liked Joel to start with, despite the fact that he did his best to be friends with everyone. Joel brought out the worst in him, but at the same time, it was exhilarating to say exactly what was on his mind. Ray chewed on his lip, trying to connect everything together and then gave up with a sigh when he felt his brain about to explode.

“Why the fuck not, I’ll date you. This doesn’t mean shit though.”

“Perfect,” Joel mused, his darker side coming back. “I do love a challenge.”

“You won’t beat me,” Ray sneered and then turned tightly on his heel, still upset but strangely satisfied at the same time.

As he walked back to the AH office, Ray stopped in his tracks several times and mouthed, “What the fuck,” each time, halfway turning around as if he wanted to confront Joel again.

He could tell the situation hadn’t hit him full force yet and wasn’t looking forward to when it would. Finally, he arrived back at his desk and he shoved on his headphones, ignoring everyone until he could no longer take Michael’s piercing stare.

“I have a date with Joel,” Ray said through gritted teeth.

“Oh god.”

Whipping his head towards his friend, Ray nearly lost the last of his cool until he saw Michael back up in surprise. Not wanting to release hell on Michael, Ray tried to even his breathing and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I want to prove that I hate him and it’s not some weird love fantasy like you and Lindsay seem to think it is.”

“Alright, man. Well, we’ll support you either way,” Michael shrugged. 

Feeling a surge of strength, Ray gave a quick nod and then went back to his computer. He was not even remotely interested in Joel and he was prepared to go to the ends of the earth to prove it. Mean, harsh, rude Ray was ready and he hoped Joel was prepared for what awaited him.


End file.
